Balloons (Song by MandoPony, all rights reserved)
by FanGirls319
Summary: I listened to this song, and instantly thought of this. Set in the animatronic world, in FNaF 3, but all of my ocs exist. Or at least they used to... Kat
1. Quick Explanation of My AU

So in my AU (alternate universe) there are two worlds. In one world, there is the animatronics, and where the murders happened. That's where JJ's Tale is set. But then in the other world, there is each of the animatronics in humanoid form. That's where Foxy's Tale is set. When the murders took place, the humanoid world was created, and the animatronics alternate selves appeared, with no memories.

The Marionette was the only one who knew, and he'd been the one to create that world. He put the children in the suits, and cast a spell that brought them to life, while also giving them a second chance at a human life. He then duplicated himself as a human, but in the original world, and then implanted everything he would need in his human life into his mind, before sending the duplicate through to the other world. The others were simply left to find out their own lives.

If that doesn't make sense, just tell me and I'll answer any questions you have.


	2. Discovery

Faith woke up, with an error code flashing in her mind. She had no idea where she was. The last thing she could remember was Jeremy and Mike taking her into the Parts and Service room and looking at her, with a sorrowful look in their eyes. She saw some of the others, lying asleep.

"I'm so sorry." Jeremy had said. Then she had shut down.

Faith shivered. They hadn't been in sleep mode. They had been shut down. They had all been shut down. She struggled to stand up, as she hadn't been oiled in decades. She looked around and saw one familiar thing. A camera.

She had no idea how long it had been, so her first thought was;

"Maybe Mike or Jeremy still work here!"

But boy was she wrong. The camera didn't turn on. She assumed it was day time. But she couldn't hear any kids. She assumed it was Sunday. In reality, it was a Monday night. Faith looked out the doorway, and saw a long green hallway. There was another camera. She walked down the hallway. There was a door, and she went to open it. As she did so, it creaked and she heard a small voice say;

"Hello?"

She recognized the voice immediately.

"BB?" She whispered.

"Faith?"

She opened the door, and ran to her adopted brother. He was crying.

"Where are we?" He sobbed. "Where's mummy?"

"Shh, shh, I don't know," she said, giving him a hug. "Don't worry, we'll find them. When did you wake up?"

"I don't know! I was in another room, and there were boxes everywhere. I didn't like it, and left. I found this room, and I've been here since."

"What's the last thing you remember, before you woke up?" Faith asked.

"Mike and Jeremy took me into the Parts and Service room, and they- they shut me down!" He cried. "Why did they do that?"

"I'm not sure. But I don't think they wanted to. Before shutting me down, Jeremy told me he was sorry. Come on, let's go look for mum, kay?"

"Okay."

** Sorry that it's so short, but I wanted the song to be a separate chapter. Hope you like Faith taking on the role of a big sister. Her only power is teleportation in this world, and she wouldn't leave BB alone, so she won't use any magic. I'm hoping to finish this today, so you wring be left waiting. **

**Peace ~ Owen**


	3. The Ending (or is it?)

** Here it is, the final chapter! Sorry I left it, but the lyrics took forever. I got there eventually though! Please check out my other stories, and vote on the poll on my profile! I try to change my poll every week or two, so you can check back for new ones. I'm gonna leave everything else I have to say till the end, so here's the actual story!**

BB and Faith walked down the hall. It was pitch black, and the only light came from Faith's dimly glowing eyes. BB stared humming a tune.

"What's that tune?" Faith asked.

"I don't know. I remember someone singing it to me. I think it was while I was shut down."

"Do you know the words?"

"I think so."

He hummed the intro section and started to sing;

"So many years,

So many, dark memories,

So many fears,

We've now put, to ease,"

Faith joined in.

"Pain makes you do things,

You never knew you could do,

Is this all real?

Or just deja vu?"

BB sang alone again.

"But now the party's over,"

Faith.

"Now the guests are gone,"

BB, looking at a clock.

"It's already past our bedtime,"

Faith, looking out a window.

"It's already almost dawn,"

They joined together.

"And just like balloons, we soar on our own,

Finally free from the pain of our home,

And just like balloons, that no-one will hold,

Free from the truth,

That no-one will know,

"Just little children,

Not at all strange

Until the lights went out,

And everything changed,"

BB saw Faith's ear shake in a way he knew in his heart stimulator it shouldn't.

"Alone and afraid

For oh so long

Wondering what did we do wrong?"

Faith shuddered slightly, and felt the fur on her ear come loose. BB saw a trickle of red run down her cheek.

"'Cause now the party's over

And everyone is red

I feel sick to my stomach

Or am I sick in the head?"

Faith was shaking more, and her arm felt wrong. She could feel it disconnecting from her shoulder. Not wanting to scare BB, she didn't say anything.

"Just like balloons,

We soar on our own!

Finally free

From the pain of our home!

And just like balloons,

That no one will hold

Free from the truth

That no one will know,"

A shadowy blur went past, nearly invisible in the dim light.

"All of the pain

Far in the past

Yet echoes of screams

Will forever last"

Faith's arm finally loosened to the point of no return, and fell to the floor with a clang. Both of them tried to ignore it. A wince came from the darkness, but neither of them noticed.

"Just like balloons,

We soar on our own!

Finally free

From the pain of our home!

And just like balloons,

That no one will hold

Free from the truth

That no one knows,

No one knows..."

Faith shook one last time, before her power container drained, and she shut down... for what might be the last time, leaving BB to cry alone in the darkness. But unbeknownst to him, he wasn't alone, for a figure in the shadows shared his sadness and grief.

**I know it's really dark, but I hope you enjoyed. If people really want me to, I might make this longer, but I'd do it as a sequel. Thumbs up if you get the Easter egg at the end! **


End file.
